attack the block
by dreamitbig234
Summary: Ok so this is going to be a simple summary cassidy is dating pest..how this change everything..does pest have a soft side or is he all bad boy like he acts
1. what is that

**cassidy smith-daiting pest**

**-story cassidy's pov-**

**i was walking home when i saw 5 or 6 boys and a lady they mugged her**

**me"HEY"**

**then they all looked at me oh shit me and my bloody manners as they got closer and closer i began to reconize them**

**cassidy"pest"**

**pest"cassidy"**

**moses"oh just you"**

**cassidy:hits him**

**then i heard something i looked up to see a flying ball it was about to land infront of us pest had to pull me down,i saw moses jump in the car looking for something but jumped back out**

**moses"i saw some..."**

**this thing jumped out i screamed and backed up moses cut it and it came running near me pest pulled me up just in time**

**me"what was that"**

**biggz"it looked like a orangatang or somethin"**

**pest"that ain't no orangatang"**

**the moses ran after it we followed till we stopped right infront the shead and then moses ran in he called for help the others ran in it got quiet i began to worry untill they started to complain then pest jerone,moses,biggz,and dennis came out with something i looked at it and saw it was a white looking thing,later i ran in my house and filled my backpack with fireworks,flashlight,and a bat then i ran out pest cought me before i could make it past his door i looked at him and he looked at me then me and him ran down the stairs meeting up with the boys i was the first to arrive to the park i got out a flash light and shined it on the fossil pest was behind me he was a good 1 inch taller i know i'm short but can run for my life i turned it of and looked at something it was black as night then pogo ran to it we had to hold dennis back then we saw it coming i grabbed my bike and went off soon we had the police on us we went striaght but moses didn't i dropped my bike and ran to the ledge we had to pull pest down so we wouldn't get cought but they got moses i saw a black thing moving i pointed it out**

**cassidy"guys look"**

**i pointed they looked we watch it move to the roof then jump down they attacked the police then dennis went down there then they pulled off with the van we wern't far behind but when we got there i saw these 2 men god how many people are they getting in trouble with i saw a black thing up on the roof as pest tried to explain everything,next thing i know pest is dragging me with him we end up in the mini garage**

**cassidy"we have to split up"**

**pest"hell no you ain't goin out there by yourself"**

**cassidy"i'll be as safe as possible i mean come on i can out run all of you"**

**jerone"true"**

**moses"we meet up at the block"**

**biggz"alight let's go"**

**pest kissed me and i got on my bike once biggz opened it we went out as fast as we could i was first and then we slit up after,i saw a black thing i pressed on the brakes and fell off geting a small cut on my cheek i got up and ran**

**pest"were is she"**

**jerone"she'll be here"**

**pest"you don't understand she's the fastest she should of been here by now"**

**moses"just wait"**

**biggz"i see her"**

**they opened the door i was halfway there then the black thing can around the corner chasing me i went full speed and made it there in no time but it bit my leg i screamed and the others came back i hit it with my bat,the thing let go and they dragged me to the stairs i was screaming **


	2. tia's flat

**i was screaming in pain when we saw the lady from earlier and they ran over to her pest held me up while the others went to the door we got in and he laid me on the couch,the lady came out with a guitar...a guitar**

**jerone"can you help her,your a nurse"**

**she looked at my leg**

**sam"she needs to go to a hospital"  
dennis"we have no time please"**

**pest"help her!"**

**then she ran over and helped me **

**sam"tell me if this hurts"**

**she squezzed it and winced**

**sam"ok tell me if this hurts"**

**she squeezed harder**

**cassidy"hurts,hurts,hurts,hurts!"**

**she let go quickly when she saw the look on pest's face,they passed her the cussion and after she was done there was a sound at the door i shot up almost falling pest cought me,moses went to the door but quickly came back shutting the other door i held on to pest and he held on to me,it came through the glass we backed up it sniffed well atleast it looked like it then moses went all "i'll kick your ass" mode and killed it,it stopped sceeching pest let go but that women covered my mouth and dragged me out with her she made me walk down the hall my leg hurted like a crap she pulled me and i fell i screamed and held on to my leg pest and the others came running out they ran over and helped me up pest glared at her and kissed me then said **

**pest"are you ok"**

**i shook my head no my ankle hurt like shit we started walked alittle i limped she followed we stopped and looked at her we all hear a screaching noise then she said**

**sam"where ever your going i'm coming with you,that's the least you owe me"**

**pest"after what you did to her i don't think so"**

**moses"your gonna need a wepon"**

**jerone"come one"**

**we just walked we reached the door and i walked first,we reahced the door and walked in i saw 2 boys they stopped when they saw me they almost hit my leg**

**dimples"you ain't bringing all them people in here no,the involved in something someone's chasin them,they got weapons and look that ones bleedin"**

**i glared at her**

**then another girl came up**

**tia"it's my house dimples,come in" **

**the boys let me walk in first i glared at dimples as i walked in pest sat down next to me i got up as they were bikering i walked to the window then my eyes went wide...**


	3. the end

**me"guys"**

**they all looked at me i pulled the curtins back and they all jumped up pest grabbed me and pulled me back with him,dennis shot the toy gun and they came in and attacked him i tried to run but fell and hit my head i passed out i could see pest picking me up then that's about it,i came too in the elevator i moaned and sat up i held my head my hat didn't come off i always hide my hair no one know what color it is only my mom does i wear hat like pest just my had a puff ball and it's black,pink,and purple it fit's on my whole head as you can tell,my leg felt better the door opened i saw thoes things then it closed back i looked up to see pest and the rest of the guys and girl i looked back towards the elevator door and stood i opened it and ran out against the wall i shook my head no and they shut the door back i pulled out a bottle of acid my mom gave me just one but oh well like i care then i pulled out a lighter i lit it and then threw it a cover my self then...BOOM!they ran out to see i was ok but they wasn't**

**moses"what the hell was that"**

**me"...chemical reaction..."**

**pest"you had me worried sick,i thought you were dead"**

**then i heard a one screach pest pulled out a fireworks i lit it then he threw them,they blew up it was smoke i went first with my flashlight we made it to the other side but jerone didn't we went into ron's room to find that guy from last time we stopped then walked in ron shut the door and locked it then we looked behind him i back up into pest my mouth open alittle moses tried to warn him then he turned we ran into the room,**

**pest took his hat off and then i did too everybody looked at me i with wide eyes as i pulled it of my long light brown hair going past my shoulders i looked up and now they could see my crystle blue eyes my hat was always in the way**

**pest"your..."**

**moses"wow"**

**sam"what do you mean"**

**pest"she would always weara a hat and we never saw her hair or anything"**

**i looked down then looked at him i kisses him he kissed back we made out till moses runined it**

**pest"hey you see me trying to make the best of this here"**

**then we cut the lights on we saw that moses was lighting up his jacket and hat was**

**cassidy"moses your lighting up"**

**they looked at him**

**pest"moses your glow in the dark"**

**i hit him soft but still hard he looked at me**

**cassidy"no one's glow in the dark pest,no one"**

**moses chuckled"it's time to finish this"**

**cassidy"what do you mean"**

**moses"if i wouldn't of went after that thing we would never be in this situation..."**

**cassidy"but that's what makes you,you moses you were going to go after it either way"**

**moses looked at me i smiled alittle **

**moses"do you always know what to say"**

**cassidy"maybe"**

**i smiled and looked at pest,then brewis(i think i got it right this time)checked us pest helped me up and brewtis checked me i was good then moses geared up as in taking off his jacket puting that alien on his back and getting fireworks then yea,i handed him my last firework**

**cassidy"use it carfully" **

**i said he took it then told sam something then handed her a phone,after that i watched him run out after it was clear we went out we saw something black but turns out it was the police,i watched as they brung moses out we all went into one car i knew it was over.**

**hey guys i wrote this story before the other one and i said 'well why not use this one instead of the one i'm writing' plus i want to make new stories but i want to finish these first.**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


End file.
